


Necessity

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, smart!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Necessity is the mother of invention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity

_Necessity is the mother of invention_.

Dean’s never been the philosophical type but he totally agrees with Plato about this, and yeah, he knows who Plato is. Sam would be shocked.

He finds the schematics online. Not the schematics for _this_ exactly, but a couple were close enough and combining their best features made _his_ version even better. He’d had to scavenge the parts but hell, he keeps the Impala running. This is nothing.

Dean switches it on and grins as it emits a satisfying whine. He built an EMF detector out of a freakin’ Walkman. _That’ll_ impress his brother.


End file.
